1. Field
The current disclosure relates to data communications, and particularly to activating alternate tree flow control for Spanning Tree Protocol (STP) in communication networks.
2. Background
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
STP protocol is used to determine an optimized link for packets through a network. However, when a receiver or intermediate node along a link is slower than a transmitter, the receiver needs to modulate traffic it receives by sending pause frames to upstream network devices. In such cases, not only a particular link, but an entire section of a network can be slowed down.